Lo mejor de ti
by Jaione31
Summary: El día a día del matrimonio Malfoy, contado desde la perspectiva de Hermione. "¡Toda una pesadilla cuando se trata de ti, Draco!"
1. Chapter 1

**_RESUMEN:_** El día a día del matrimonio Malfoy, contado desde la perspectiva de Hermione. "¡Toda una pesadilla cuando se trata de ti, Draco!"

_**TÍTULO ALTERNATIVO:**_ Happy together

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ Actualizaré mis proyectos a la mayor brevedad posible, pero tenía una apuesta que cumplir, y en mi defensa diré que YO SIEMPRE GANO MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJJ. OK, no. Pero soy muy influenciable, y no soy capaz de decir que no a un reto. Así que ahí lo tienen. Mi primer Dramione. Recién sacadito del horno. Espero que lo disfruten. Un besazo,

Jaione.

* * *

**_ De despertares (I)_**

_Y quien haya experimentado la dicha de despertar junto al ser amado, se lo aseguro, ha saboreado la felicidad._

**_Anónimo_**

* * *

Traté de levantarme muy despacio, en un intento por no despertar a la persona que dormía a mi lado. Él estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente — babeando la almohada, para variar — que no tuve corazón para hacerlo. Estos son mis momentos favoritos, al fin y al cabo, cuando él está tranquilo y callado, y puedo contemplarle con total libertad. Nunca se lo diré — es lo último que le faltaba para que ese ego desmedido que tiene alcance su cenit y haga que su cabeza explote — pero en estos momentos me resulta tan hermoso que el corazón me da pequeñas punzadas. Paso los dedos con parsimonia por su cabello rubio, el cual, tras años y años de bromear al respecto con Harry y Ron puedo asegurar que es natural, y me dispongo a levantarme y a dirigirme a la ducha.

Aún no me siento totalmente cómoda Malfoy Manor, tal vez por lo grande, tal vez por el hecho de vivir con mis suegros — no es muy agradable compartir tu techo con unas personas que desearon verte muerta — pero tras dos años, siete meses y veinte días, al fin me voy acostumbrando. Al fin y al cabo y por mucho que digan — a Molly casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando le confirmé mi decisión de venir a vivir aquí — los Malfoy no son tan malos como los pintan. Finalmente, la amabilidad distante de Narcissa y su talento para el piano me han conquistado, y una vez que te acostumbras a la lengua afilada de Lucius —que tras la guerra se ha relajado considerablemente — puedes comenzar a apreciar su ingenio y cultura desmedidos, que le hace capaz de conversar sobre cualquier tema. Y finalmente, está él. La razón de mi mudanza, de mis desvaríos.

No puedo decir que lo que siento hacia Draco Malfoy fuera un amor a primera vista — al fin y al cabo, nunca nos llevamos demasiado bien tras nuestra etapa escolar en Hogwarts — pero tras una ruptura amistosa con Ron— pues descubrimos que aunque somos unos amigos maravillosos el uno para con el otro, nunca funcionaríamos como pareja — Draco comenzó con la que, yo llamo cariñosamente, "_etapa de acoso y derribo_".

Cabe destacar que la soporté estoicamente durante seis meses, hasta que llegue a un punto en el que me di cuenta que o le decía que sí, o corría el riesgo de ser sepultada bajo los enormes ramos de flores que se encargaba de enviarme. Así que acepté tener una cita con él. Y, ¿quién me iba a decir que estaba a punto de conocer a la que sería mi alma gemela?

Y eso que, viéndolo en perspectiva, Draco no es perfecto. **Para nada**. Al igual que el resto del planeta, tiene manías y defectos, aunque los suyos son verdaderamente insoportables. Puede parecer un hombre seguro de si mismo, preciso y perspicaz, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. ¿Cuántas veces me he peleado con él por olvidarse de las fechas importantes? ¿Cuántas veces le he reclamado sus malos modales para con mis amigos? En resumen, Draco es soberbio, perezoso, vago, presumido, creído ,olvidadizo, descuidado,desconfiado, cínico, sarcástico, ... y cabe decir que la lista no termina ahí. Él es, en definitiva, todo lo que yo **NO** buscaba en alguien, y menos en mi pareja ideal. Y aún así, me resulta maravilloso en su imperfección y le quiero con locura. _**¿Extraño, verdad?.**_

Sobre todo, y como he dicho con anterioridad, me fascina observarle , sobre todo cuando finjo estar "muy concentrada" en los papeles del ministerio, pues es entonces cuando se relaja. Puedo decir con total seguridad, que sus ojos, son probablemente, el rasgo que encuentro más atractivo en él. No importa que los demás los encuentres fríos como pedernales, cuando me mira a mí, puedo ver, tras esa tormentosa superficie gris, calidez y amor. Es por ello que sé que siempre estaré enamorada de él, pues por más años que pasen, su mirada seguirá siendo la misma, y sé con solo vislumbrarla, sabré que sigo siendo querida, tengamos cuarenta o cien años.

Me dispongo a ducharme con mayor celeridad. El agua calienta mis músculos y los relaja, y yo no puedo evitar alargar el baño unos cuantos minutos más. De pronto, el sonido de la mampara descorriéndose y unas manos en mi cintura me hacen pegar un brinco.

—Draco- dije sonriente-creí que estabas dormido.

—Con el escándalo que haces, Granger, imposible- me replicó encarnando una ceja.

-Oye, Malfoy, vete a la ¡mmmh...! - me interrumpió con un largo beso en los labios. Le miré de mal humor. El soltó una pequeña carcajada y me otro rápido beso en el cuello. ¿He dicho que soy débil antes sus muestras de afecto? Es entonces cuando aprovecha para pegarse más a mí, haciéndome notar **_la razón_** por la cual se ha metido a la ducha conmigo.

—Ni se te ocurra-siseo- tengo que estar en el Ministerio dentro de diez minutos.

—Oh, he hablado con Potter. Si alguien pregunta, tienes fiebre- pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No, tengo que terminar el proyecto de ley- él me mira largo rato, con esos ojos tan maravillosamente grises, y yo me derrito un poco.

-Hermione ...- oh, no. Odio que me llame por mi nombre mientras me mira con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado. Suspiro largamente.

—De acuerdo, comeré contigo. Pero por la tarde, iré a trabajar.

—Lo cual significa que tenemos toda la mañana- dice él, satisfecho. Su mirada húmeda y triste ha desaparecido. Ahora me mira como un depredador a punto de merendarse a su presa. Contengo la respiración mientras él me levanta en volandas y me aprieta contra la pared. **_¿He mencionado que adoro las mañanas?_**

* * *

**CRÓNICAS DE JAIONE:** Empecé este fic hace tiempo, cuando un buen-mal-amigo me propuso como reto que escribiera algo de ésta pareja. "¿¡Quién, yo?!" Respondí. "Pero si siempre he apoyado las parejas canon, soy fan del Ronmione desde que tengo como 11 años, bla, bla, bla." Una escritora debe ser versátil, me replicó él con una mueca maliciosa. Así que finalmente, accedí, y decidí hacer un fic similar a "El diario de Draco",formato con el cual me siento muy cómoda, pero esta vez contado en un tono más íntimo. Para seguir mi línea habitual, comencé a redactar desde la perpectiva de Draco. Y no, no podía. Así que me decanté por Hermione, un personaje en el que nunca me he detenido demasiado, tal vez por esa manía que tienen muchos escritores de describirla como una auténtica "Mary Sue", cosa que , no, no. Los personajes son imperfectos. Eso es precisamente lo que los hace tan interesantes. Para su información mi Hermione es insegura, inteligente, y se enoja con facilidad. Tal y como al describía Rowling y tal y como yo la recuerdo. Un besazo, y deseando que les haya gustado,

_**Jaione31**_


	2. Chapter 2

RESUMEN: El día a día del matrimonio Malfoy, contado desde la perspectiva de Hermione. "¡Toda una pesadilla cuando se trata de ti, Draco!"

TÍTULO ALTERNATIVO: Happy together

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: La universidad me consume. Estudiar también. Quien diga que la vida del universitario es dulce, no conoce la mía. Todos los personajes, por supuesto, siguen perteneciend Rowling, salvo que con el graduado me den los derechos de autor de Harry Potter, cosa que dudo. Un besazo,

Jaione.

* * *

**II. De viajes y sucesos inesperados**

* * *

_Amo viajar. Solo odio esta acción en particular cuando el viaje en cuestión me separa de ti._

**Extracto de una carta del poeta Pablo Neruda a su mujer**

* * *

Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Harry vía lechuza. Pensé que había sido Draco, no tenía que haber contestado.

_"¿No me digas que lo habías olvidado, Herms?"_ Bueno, sí, lo había . No recuerdo ni el momento en el que Harry mencionó la conferencia de una semana en San Francisco. Ni siquiera Hermione Granger es perfecta, ¿vale?. He conectado la chimenea a la red flú tan pronto como he podido.

— Harry, en una semana es San Valentín— he protestado con vehemencia.

— Estarás de vuelta para el mediodía del día 14, Herms, además, siempre has dicho que San Valentín era una invención consumista de las grandes superficies...

— Sí, pero...

— De hecho — vuelve a decirme — incluso me dijiste que odiabas la fecha.

— Eso es cierto — admití yo finalmente, viéndome atrapada.

— Entonces, sin problemas — dijo él, de buen humor — luego pasaré a darte el billete de tren.

Sonreí levemente, muy a mi pesar. Harry siempre recordaba lo mucho que yo amaba esa forma de viajar en particular, pero suspiré muy a mi pesar. ¿Por qué una fecha que nunca me había importando de repente me pesaba tanto?

Después de dudar durante algunos instantes, me paré en frente de la chimenea y pronuncié en voz alta y clara: "Draco Malfoy". Él me miró sorprendido, antes de preguntarme, con la preocupación tiñendo su voz.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Hermione? — una extraña calidez llenó mi pecho. Pocas son las veces que me llama por mi nombre de pila, normalmente prefiere hacerme rabiar con algún mote ofensivo o apelativo similar; aun así, mantuve la compostura, arqueando una ceja no sin cierta petulancia.

— ¿Acaso debe pasarme algo para llamar a mi marido al trabajo? — vi como puso los ojos en blanco.

— Escúpelo ya, Granger — yo bufé, indignada.

— Harry contactó conmigo. Debo marcharme mañana. Una conferencia en San Francisco, estaré fuera una semana — le indiqué.

— Ah, ¿sólo eso? — yo le miré, indignada. Hacía poco, menos que eso le hubiera bastado para empezar con un berrinche.

— ¿No te preocupa?

— ¿Por qué debería? — dijo él, extrañado.

Mi corazón palpitó de forma desagradable.

— Puede que me pierda San Valentín — dije a la desesperada. Él me contempló de la misma manera en la que se mira a un niño de cinco años. Con condescendencia. Le hubiera estrangulado.

— Ni siquiera te gusta celebrar esa fecha — me indicó él con una sonrisa tierna.

— Lo sé, pero... — "a ti sí", casi grité, pero me contuve en el último minuto. El año pasado él había alquilado una pequeña cabaña en los Alpes, y me había enseñadoa esquiar, ¿cómo podía hacerme esto?

— ¿ Pero qué, Granger? — preguntó con sorna.

Con mi orgullo practicamente por los suelos, dije en un tono algo bajo:

— Había pensado... es decir, quería preguntarte sí por algún casual... te... te ¿gustaría venir conmigo? — dije finalmente.

Me recompensó con una sonrisa irónica.

— Sabes perfectamente que no puedo, sabelotodo, estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, además, la única razón por la que quieres que vaya contigo es que no te fías de mí, ¿verdad? — dijo mirándome no sin cierto enfado.

Suspiré con alivio. Mis celos legendarios eran una buena baza para escapar con m orgullo intacto.

— Me conoces demasiado, ¿eh, Malfoy? — el bufó.

— En serio, llevamos dos años juntos, ¿ y aun temes que te engañe?

— No me gusta que nadie juegue antes con lo que me voy a comer — dije sonriente. Me miraste ofendido, antes de cortar la conexión de manera brusca. Me apoyé en el escritoria con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos. Había sido un golpe bajo, pero ¿qué debía haberle dicho?. "Draco, quiero que vengas conmigo porque te voy a hechar mucho de menos". Sí, claro, y luego declaro mi amor entre aspavientos virginales. Aún así, sigo furiosa: ¿cómo osas rechazar mi invitación?

* * *

He decidido vengarme, y en cuanto has entrado por la puerta, me he lanzado sobre tí.

— ¿¡P-pero qué demonios?! — te he cubierto de pegatinas mágicas, que brillaban alegremente. En ellas se podían leer frases tan maravillosas como "Propiedad privada", "Altamente inestable", "Ocupado" o, mi favorita "Como lo toques, recibiras un cruciatus".

Me he reído alegremente mientras peleabas en un intento por despegarlas. Me has mirado furibundo:

— ¿Para ti soy un pene, o qué? — me he reído mientras trataba de escabullirme, pero tú has sido más rápido. Me has atrapado entre tus brazos, y he captado todas las señales — pulso acelerado, ojos brillantes y una ligera hiperventilación — que me anunciaban lo que estaba por venir.

— Te doy diez segundos para que llegues al dormitorio — me has advertido. He corrido como nunca en mi vida. En menos de un segundo, tú estabas encima de mí, en todas partes, pegándome firmemente al colchón, besándome con ansia.

No he podido dormir en toda la noche. Tu respiración acompasada me indicaba que tú estabas plácidamente dormido,pero yo no podía evitar pensar en que iba a estar una semana sin verte. He acariciado tu cara, he memorizado tus rasgos.

— Te quiero — he dicho a la oscuridad más absoluta. Tú te has removido en sueños, pero no te has despertado. He besado tus labios con suavidad, y he dejado que el amanecer llegase. Por un instante, la oscuridad ha sido la más perfecta que recuerdo.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Un poco fluff, pero espero que les haya gustado y todo eso, se admiten críticas, como siempre, y disculpen mi ausencia. Un besazo,

Jaione


End file.
